


just a kiss in the moonlight

by akikaji (botanicalskeleton)



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Songfic, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/akikaji
Summary: Lyin' here with you so close to meIt's so hard to fight these feelingsSongfic inspired by Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	just a kiss in the moonlight

Tingles were shooting down Haruki’s spine as he laid in the field. Akihiko was beside him staring up at the sky, presumably counting the stars. Haruki tilted his head slightly and looked over. Akihiko was biting his bottom lip and his eyes were darting back and forth. He wasn’t paying much attention to Haruki, but Haruki wasn’t mad about that. Akihiko was cute. 

His eyes darted over to Haruki quickly and he flashed him a smile before looking back up to the sky. Haruki felt his heart skip a beat and he had to keep his breath steady. Out of all the years he’s known Akihiko, lately things have taken a different turn. Things were getting  _ closer _ , if he were to say. For Haruki, things changed when they moved in together. It had been Haruki’s idea. Akihiko had just graduated from university and he needed a place to stay. Haruki had been on his own for a few years already. 

Haruki met Akihiko about five years ago during his final year at university. Haruki had signed up to help out the first years through their first semester on campus. And luckily, Haruki had gotten Akihiko. The two instantly hit it off and they spent a lot of time together. By the end of the first semester, they were practically inseparable. They exchanged numbers, again - Akihiko lost Haruki’s somehow, despite his number being saved in his own phone - and over winter break they met up for coffee a few times. 

Haruki can remember how exciting it was to see Akihiko outside of just school and in his crappy apartment across from campus. They had no restrictions and could do whatever they wanted. One of his favourite memories was about a year and a half ago, just before Akihiko moved in with him, when they were at Akihiko’s childhood house for a couple of days. He had made Akihiko laugh so hard he cried. He remembers how that was the first time something was different. But Haruki just shrugged it off. 

“Did you know that um, the biggest star would easily swallow Saturn?” Akihiko asked quietly, pulling Haruki from his thoughts. Haruki looked back to him and saw his cheeks had a rose-coloured tint to them. 

Akihiko was still looking up at the sky, chewing on his lip ring, and Haruki heard his hand rustle in the grass. He looked down and saw that Akihiko was playing with the grass blades that were longer than the others. 

“No, I didn’t-” Haruki looked to the sky - “But that’s interesting.” 

Akihiko nodded and smiled. “At least I think that’s right.” 

Haruki chuckled softly. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

Haruki was the one staring at the sky this time, counting the stars. He knew close to nothing about them. Akihiko knew a bit more than him. Haruki knew he took a class about space and all during university since he had a free elective he assumed. He could feel Akihiko watching him and he could feel his own cheeks turning red. He didn’t know why entirely. There was just something about the way that it felt when Akihiko looked at him. It was comforting and he never wanted it to stop. 

Haruki felt Akihiko’s eyes leave him, he assumed they travelled back up to the sky. He was hoping at least. Sneaking a look over, Haruki saw Akihiko was staring back up at the sky again. The moonlight was shining down on his face and Haruki’s mouth opened slightly and he closed it quickly before looking back to the sky. That tingling sensation was back and stronger than before. He could hear his heart pounding, he wanted to say. That was the only thing that made sense. 

“How long do you wanna stay?” Akihiko asked him. Before Haruki could answer he felt Akihiko’s hand creep on top of his. Haruki’s breath hitched and his whole body trembled. Not in a bad way though. It was more of an “ _ oh my god, what is happening? Is this really happening”  _ kind of way. His hand was warm though on Haruki’s. It was just a light touch before Akihiko pulled his hand away and back to his side. Maybe it was an accident. 

Haruki hoped it wasn’t. 

Akihiko’s hand was there  _ too long  _ for it to be an accident. Well, maybe not. His hand was only there for a couple of moments. But it didn’t seem hesitant. It seemed secure? Haruki moved his hand and rubbed his eyes and sat up carefully. He stretched slightly and looked out. They were in the middle of a field, so he doesn’t know why he expected more when he looked. His skin was starting to itch from the grass, however. So maybe it was a perfect time to leave. 

Also just because Akihiko wouldn’t be going home with him, he felt some kind of relief from that. He was visiting his parents who had just moved to town. They wanted to be closer to Akihiko and their old house was falling apart anyway so it wasn’t worth the fix. But Haruki had come over for a bit to help and that was when the two of them wandered off for a while. They got shakes from an outside diner, and then once the sun had set, Haruki brought them here. He thought stargazing would be fun, but it turned out to be the opposite for him. 

Granted, he  _ was  _ having fun. But not stargazing. He was having fun watching Akihiko. He was having fun seeing him smile. Everything in Haruki’s mind just screamed  _ Akihiko.  _ He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want it to change. 

Something was nagging inside of him that maybe Akihiko was someone he was waiting his whole life for. He wasn’t fully sure what that meant, but that was okay. He would figure it out. All he knew was that something was different. Akihiko was watching Haruki and he moved his hand. But this time? This time he pried Haruki’s hand away from him and carefully linked his fingers with Haruki’s. 

Haruki inhaled deeply and looked down at their hands. His face was red now. There was a lot happening and he couldn’t comprehend it. Akihiko was holding his hand.  _ His  _ hand. Not someone else’s, but his. Akihiko sat up and leaned into Haruki slightly. His head was practically resting on Haruki’s shoulder. 

“Haruki.” 

“Ye.. yeah?” Haruki choked out after a couple of minutes. Akihiko’s touch felt like fire on his skin. But he enjoyed it? He enjoyed how it felt to hold Akihiko’s hand. It was terrifying, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed Akihiko leaning into him and how that felt. It was comforting and secure. 

Although it was sending his stomach and chest wild. It felt like butterflies were forming in his chest and his stomach was uneasy with excitement. There was nothing like it that he had felt before, so he didn’t know what was happening. It was new and surreal. Here was Akihiko, leaning into him, holding his hand. Haruki worried his hand was getting sweaty and he quickly pulled away. 

Akihiko sat up and looked at him, confused. He furrowed his brow and looked worried. “Did I make you uncomfortable?” he asked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t me-“

“No! No,” Haruki interrupted him quickly and shook his head and, “I.. uh.. My hand. It was getting sweaty?” 

Akihiko looked at him for a couple of minutes before starting to laugh a bit. Haruki just stared at him. Akihiko laid his head on Haruki’s shoulder and laughed slightly before sitting up straight. 

“That’s what you’re worried about?”

“Yes?” Haruki asked him. 

Akihiko just smiled and leaned back into Haruki and took his hand again in his own. This had to be a dream. This was the kind of stuff that Haruki dreamed about. He dreamed about holding Akihiko’s hand. The reality of it was so much scarier than he was expecting. Sure, it was only holding hands but Haruki was holding  _ Akihiko’s  _ hand. Akihiko was the boy that he dreamed about. There was a lot about him that made him feel like he was the boy that Haruki wanted. Whatever that meant. 

Haruki looked out and watched. He could see fireflies lighting up around them, the wind was blowing gently. The cool breeze felt nice on his skin but it didn’t help the fact that the grass had him itchy. He glanced down at Akihiko. Akihiko’s eyes were shut and he was humming quietly to himself. 

There was something that was ignited inside of Haruki. He wasn’t sure what it was. Carefully, he slid his arm around Akihiko and pulled him close. He was nervous. His heart was pounding. He could feel both of his hands sweating this time around. His arm was shaking slightly and he hoped Akihiko couldn’t tell. But if Akihiko could, he wasn’t saying anything. And for that, he was grateful. His breath was catching in his throat every now and then and Haruki just had to hope it would stop. 

Akihiko yawned and almost cuddled into Haruki’s side. Haruki didn’t know how to react. It wasn’t something he was used to. All he did was continue to hold Akihiko. They should soon head back he assumed. It was late into the night, potentially the early morning. He looked at Akihiko, who had his eyes shut still. The only light around them was the moonlight, but it wasn’t that bright. He could see the shadows that were cast onto Akihiko’s face and he couldn’t help but take his hand away from Akihiko’s hand and move his hair. 

Akihiko moved slightly and Haruki froze. Shit. He didn’t want to make Akihiko uncomfortable. His heart was racing and he quickly turned his head forward as Akihiko sat up. He felt Akihiko look at him and he could swear that he could see the smile on Akihiko’s face. He bit his lip and Akihiko rustled beside him. He got up carefully and held his hand out. Haruki looked at him before taking it. Akihiko’s hand was much more calm and relaxed compared to his. As weird as that was. His hand was shaking and sweaty, while Akihiko’s was neither of those things. 

Standing up carefully, Akihiko held Haruki’s hand again. Haruki’s heart was pounding and he wasn’t sure what to do. Akihiko just dragged him along through the field, back the way they came. As they drew closer to the edge of the field, they could hear the highway in the distance. Akihiko smiled slightly to himself and Haruki just looked around. 

They quietly headed back the way that they came. Haruki felt like cement was being poured into his shoes and drying so he couldn’t walk. He didn’t exactly want to leave if it meant saying goodnight to Akihiko. While he would see him tomorrow, he worried it would make things awkward if they parted ways. Would Akihiko want to see him? They lived together, so he would have to come back, obviously. Haruki’s head wasn’t being entirely rational. If Akihiko was instigating this, that meant he wanted it to. Right? Sure it was just handing holding and leaning into Haruki, but still. 

Walking under the streetlamps, Haruki looked around. He knew exactly where he was. He had walked this street many times before, but it felt foreign tonight. Maybe it was because things were happening that he hadn’t really done before. It wasn’t like this was the first time he held someone’s hand though. Back years ago, when he was dating this girl he thought he was fond of, they held hands a lot. But it didn’t feel this way. Maybe that was the thing that scared him the most. 

“It’s nice out,” Akihiko said. “Thanks.”

“Thanks?”

“For dragging me out here.” Akihiko laughed and looked at Haruki. “It’s nice.” 

They turned down one street and continued to walk until they were outside of Akihiko’s parents’ house. His parents were most definitely asleep at this point, but thankfully he had a key already to get inside. Akihiko let go of Haruki’s hand and Haruki looked at him. Akihiko turned and stood facing Haruki and he smiled at him. Haruki tried to smile back as genuinely as he could. Akihiko looked confused again for a moment. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Haruki just nodded. 

Akihiko flashed him a soft smile and rocked back and forth on his heels. He leaned up quickly and placed a short kiss to Haruki’s lips, shocking him. He stood there, his heart pounding faster and faster. Before he knew it, it was over and Akihiko was getting ready to walk away. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. “G’night.” 

As Akihiko walked up to the door, unlocking it and going inside, Haruki was standing there still. Akihiko kissed him.  _ Akihiko.  _ God this had to be a dream. Haruki’s lips felt on fire, but in the best way possible. He placed his fingers on his lips and he finally smiled. Akihiko kissed him. Most of all, he kissed him goodnight. 

Haruki stood there for a couple of minutes before he turned and headed home. Akihiko kissed him.  _ Akihiko. _ He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that it had just happened. His heart calmed down a bit but his stomach was going mad. As cliché as it sounded he felt like butterflies were in his stomach moving all around. 

What would happen now? Would they talk about this? Haruki hoped this would escalate into more. Not right away though. He wanted to take things slow. This felt right. It felt terrifying and like his world could come crashing down at once. But he was willing to take that chance.


End file.
